Unpredicted
by C.A. Crest
Summary: A human girl who grew up knowing that vampires are all too real. But she isn't afraid. Her foster parents and her friend at school are vampires. But when one blows into town and wants to meet her, what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod! Nor do I not own any of its characters! I only own my original characters and my original story line! All credit of Vladimir Tod goes to Heather!**

Prologue

For as long as Elysia has been around, so too have the laws of vampire kind. The most important rule is to never reveal yourself to a human. The penalty for breaking this rule is quite simple: death. For both you and the human.

But some time ago, the vampire counsel was approached with an idea from two very powerful vampires. To help gain more allies within the day world, they would culture certain humans in the ways of vampires. Not as servants or slaves, but as just people.

It took many centuries for the counsel to allow it. By this time the two vampires had passed on, leaving their plans to a married vampire couple who shared their ideals. Now with the dawn of the twenty first century, the plan was enacted.

They would live in random cities for a short time, in that time they would raise a child and teach it about vampires. The child would then be able to know the secrets of vampires. But they would also have to help fight against slayers. Humans against humans evened the odds a bit for vampires.

The whole process was secret from the rest of vampire society. Only a select few knew of it. For many would look down upon the humans that would know their secrets, know their world.

However, no one, not even the counsel knew that one vampire would take a liking to one of these children. Not even the vampire himself knew yet…and he could see the future.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm telling you Vlad, the second Psycho Chainsaw Killer was _way _better than the first!" I said sternly as he rolled his eyes. I hated when he did that.

Vlad was digging in his locker for his mythology book that, once again, made a vanishing act. Right before class none the less. If mythology wasn't his favorite subject I would swear he lost his book on purpose.

"What? How can you ever think that the first movie in any series is worse than the sequels?" my closest guy friend shot back. Not taking his eyes off his mound of junk in his locker.

"Hey, I only speak the truth. If you don't believe me ask the critic reviews!" I smirked.

"Whatever you say Esper." He looked up at me.

"Now you're just trying to shut me up aren't you?" I asked with my hands on my hips as he continued to rummage through his locker.

He snickered and I whacked the back of his head lightly with my hand. I always loved that he called me Esper. It was his nick name for me because it was a little joke of his. Why it's a joke is a bit of a long story.

First, my parents or foster parents as it were, are not human. They are vampires that adopted me when I was orphaned as an infant. Being vampires, they have powers and can do all sorts of things. And I, being one hundred percent human, have no powers at all. So Vlad calls me Esper to make fun of the fact that I can't do anything supernatural. Plus, I like being called Esper way more than my actual name. Carmelina, an old and way too embarrassing name to be called in public. I never understood why I was named that.

After five minutes of looking he gave in and stood back from his locker.

"It's not in here. Where did I put it?" he rubbed his forehead, a sign I knew meant he was frustrated. But I knew how to fix it.

I went behind him and opened his coffin shaped backpack, yet another joke. Unzipping the zipper I notice how stuffed it was with old papers and junk that matched what was in his locker. I bravely reached in an after a second of feeling around, I smiled.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I said triumphantly as I waved the book in the air.

He glared at me with a look that I knew all too well. Vlad wasn't mad at me for finding it; he was just upset that I knew him too well. He always expressed to me that that knowing each other too well could only lead both of us into danger. Him being the Pravus and I, being a human that knew about vampires. Vlad only knew about me and my parents because I found out his secret first. But then I told him about my parents and who I was. But I swore him to secrecy, for no one was supposed to know that I knew. This was easy because vamps always had a hard time reading my mind.

The bell rang as we walked to mythology, taught by none other than . The best teacher ever in my opinion. He was standing outside his door ushering in stranglers. I made it a point to always be fashionably late, much to his dismay.

"Late again ?" he asked looking at me disapprovingly. His stern expression always amused me.

I lifted two fingers in a salute as I walked passed him. "As always." I said with a smile.

He looked slightly angry as I took a seat with Vlad sitting next to me. I knew he hated it when I didn't take him seriously. But really, I did respect the guy. I mean, he is very clever, smart, and knew more than he lead on. Of course, he was over three hundred years old, so he should be wise.

The class flew by and soon Vlad and I split at the door as he went to find Henry and I went to find Megan. She had been my best friend since grade school when I had beaten up a couple girls that had been bullying her. That was when we were seven and now were seventeen! Time sure flew by, even when living with vampire parents that never aged.

"Hey!" she yelled as she stood by the front doors.

It was hard to see her because she is so short; her blonde hair makes it a little easier to spot her. It shines so bright in the light it could blind a man. Megan was cheerful a lot of the time and people always made the reference that we were opposites. I was rather tall with paler skin and dark caramel hair. My look on life was mistaken for dark when it was just realistic.

"So where's your shadow?" she asked as we walked down the steps of Bathory High.

I shrugged. "He and Henry went to hang out and do all the weird stuff boys like to do."

Megan's face redden a little when I mentioned Henry. It was obvious that she likes him, but refuses to admit it. Ah…young puppy love. The thought made me want to vomit.

We walked past the parking lot seeing as neither one of us had a car yet. It's not that my parents couldn't easily afford one for me, but they wanted me to work for it. I held a part time job at EATS, the local and only good restaurant in town. The hours were fine and the tips were great, but I have no ambition to make a career out of it. No, I have bigger dreams. Travelling, seeing the world, and becoming a famous writer. No way was I sticking Bathory for the rest of my life.

"So listen, my folks are going out of town next week and you know what I've been thinking?" she asked with a small grin.

"Let me see. Does it rhyme with smarty?"

"Yes!"

"You're not throwing a party again are you?" I knew the answer; I just wanted to give her a chance to rethink the idea.

"You bet you're black nail polish I am!" she squealed.

"Leave my nail color out of this."

"Just think about coming…and maybe help me set it up?"

"No."

"Pretty please with gummy worms on top?" she gave me her big brown puppy dog look. I had a hard time resisting the look.

"Fine! But stop with the look it burns!"

She squealed in victory and hugged me. What fresh hell I had gotten myself into I had no idea. As we parted ways at the square I turned east to go home. But as I walked, I felt like I needed to look back. I turned slightly and saw nothing. Just trees and bushes and one bird on a mailbox.

It was strange though, I felt like someone had been watching me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! Once again I do not own Vladimir Tod or any of its characters. Happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter Two

My house was a simple two story brick house that rested on a street corner. When I was little I spent most of my time playing in the yard until nightfall before my parents dragged me inside. Even though I never had many kids to play with, I adapted well to being solitary.

"I'm home." I said to no one.

Both my parents worked during the day all day. Weird for vampires right? Wrong. As long as they put on enough sunscreen they can be out in sunlight for hours. My father, Scott, owns a blood bank in Stokerton. While my mother, Carol, is an interior decorator who had many clients in Stokerton. Why we didn't live there was a mystery to me. Every time I asked them about it they would ask if I was unhappy here and I would say no. The conversation always stopped there. Plus it freed up their nights for…certain things. They also used that time to talk to me about my day and if anything new happened. Normal stuff.

Taking off my shoes and throwing my bag in my room, I raced to the kitchen for food. We never had much food in the house because I am the only one who actually eats. My parents only consume blood, which we have a massive storage of in the basement. I loved my parents, but they couldn't pay me to go down there for blood bags. I had a fear of basements which they never understood.

Basically when I was still a kid, they hired a babysitter to watch me one night. She was nice enough and we played games. But that night there had been a bad storm and she went to look for candles just in case the power went out. I thought we had some downstairs and went to look. It was when I shut the door and the knob broke off, leaving me locked in. At first I was fine, I switched on the light and turned to go down the stairs. Then the lights went out. And I fell to the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't move or make much noise. The thunder and lightning made odd shadows through the small window on the far wall. It scared me to death. By the time I was found my parents had returned and the girl was hysterical. Since then I never went down there.

I shook my head to forget the memory and grabbed an apple off the counter. Green apples, my favorite fruit. With the apple in one hand and a soda in the other I made my way to the living room to watch TV. I must have been tired because after only a few minutes I dozed off. Only waking when I heard the doorbell ring. I sat up and looked out the window; the sun had already gone down. How long had I been sleeping?

The bell rang again and I slowly made my way to the door. It was suspicious. I wasn't expecting anyone and no one really ever came over but Megan and Vlad. Normally they call first so I knew it wasn't them. I looked through the peephole and saw nothing on the porch. But I know I heard the doorbell and we never have been pranked before. But I suddenly felt a need to open the door. Like I _had_ to open it, like my life depended on it.

Without one more thought I unlocked it and threw it open. Expecting to see nothing because I didn't see anything through the peephole. But like my life, it wasn't that logical.

Standing outside my door was a man, maybe twenty four, with copper hair and beautiful eyes. He looked at me, taking me in. With a small, seductive smile he began.

"Good evening."

"G-Good evening." I stuttered. Mentally smacking myself for doing so. "May I help you?"

"Maybe." He said. Then looked over his shoulder, as if looking for something. Or maybe someone. When he looked back at me he continued to smile. "May I come in?"

It was then I snapped out of my hazy state and was on full alert.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to let stranger into my home." I said bluntly. His smile wavered.

"I assure you that I am no stranger. Your father is a friend of mine, he would want to see me." He stared intensely at me. I felt a twinge in my mind, telling me to let him in. But once again I pushed away the desire.

"He's not here. You'll have to come back when he is. Like I said, I can't let you in." I said defiantly. I crossed my arms and stood directly in the middle of the doorway. Showing he wasn't getting past me.

That finally made him stop smiling. He whipped around and started down our path that lead to the street. Before he stepped onto the street he turned around.

"Tell Scott that I will be back here the same time tomorrow and he better be here." He began to walk again.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He stopped.

"What's your name?"

He smiled. "Tell me your name first."

I didn't hesitate in responding. "They call me Esper."

His smiled widen and he started to walk again. Before he was too far I heard him respond.

"My name is Dorian."

Then he vanished.


End file.
